This Little Kitty
by KathrynthePyro-bitch
Summary: There stereotypical Akatsuki Kitties story is now having another reincarnation. Featuring me, Kahryn, and my best friend Sydni. On the way home from College Kathryn stumbles upon a box filled with 10 adorable, oddly colored kittens. With the help of Fictional characters, Kathryn and Sydni's lives will change for better, and for worse. Rated T for cursing. NOW ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**First Person**

I Left the college Campus with a sigh. Majoring in English LIT was probably the hardest thing I had done up to that point. With my brown hair swaying softly as I walked, idea for the next few chapters of my novel brewing in my head, I sipped on my latte as I walked to my shared apartment.

about halfway through the walk something caught my eye. It was a box sitting next to the wall, taped shut. Curious, I walked closer until I head a sound and _froze_. I head meowing. Jogging forward, I dropped my bag beside me and drew my key, slicing the box open. Lifting the lid, I saw 10 pairs of eyes staring up at me.

"Kittens..." I murmured, frowning at their dyed fur. I extended my hand to pet a peculiar silver kitty with piercing magenta eyes. Just as I brushed it's head, it clawed me.

"Fucker..." I cursed the kitten, then narrowed my eyes as he seemed to snicker, before being cut-off by a large brown kitten with stitch like markings cuffing him over the ear. When The Silver kitten moved to retaliate, a dull red kitted with strange grey ringed eyes hissed at him in a commanding manner. All noise ceased.

"The Silver one is a fucker but the rest of you seem dank enough... And I can't really leave a bunch of kittens in the street can I?" I chuckled, "Yes. Yes I can." I deadpanned, returning my face to it's neutral expression. I made to get up and go, but my attention was snatched back by wails from a black cat with a orange face and a splotch of black around one of it's onyx eyes. It pawed up at me, meowing frequently.

My cuteness meter broke to say the least. I internally squeed, (Thank _jashin_ nobody was around to see the dumb expression that was on my usually stoic face.) I reached down and picked it up, stroking it head to tail. It's cute purrs just completely shattered every single brain cell I possessed with the sheer amount of cuteness this cat possessed.

"Ah fuck it. Sydni won't protest anyway... I at least THINK she likes cats..." I say, weighing my options. I then proceeded to pick up the box of cats after placing the cutie on my head, finished my drink, threw it into a dumpster, and proceeded home.

Upon arriving at my shared apartment, I banged my head against the door. I didn't have a free hand to open it, plus, why NOT slam your head against a mettle and plastic door?

The door opened up, only to be slammed shut in my face at the sight of the box, and the jolly lil' kitty on my head. Not to mention, I had magically slipped on a fake mustache for effect. The kitties looked mystified.

"Bitch," I whined, " Lemme in!"

The door opened up to reveal the one and only... drum-role please... Sydni Hall! My only friend... and quite possibly the most... normal... person I know. Aside from her being a closet Weaboo, (I am too) She was completely sane! Well, as sane as she can be living with yours truly.

"I brought dinner." I say jokingly, walking in.

"I'm not even going to ask. Just bring them in here and let's pick our own..."

"You're learning!" I complement, "I'm so proud of you!"

"I'm proud that you're still breathing."

"... Well fuck you too."

We go into the main room of our little two bedroom apartment, and sit on the floor. I let the kittens outside of the box and we begin the wonderful process called names.

"Whoever dyed these poor kittens must have been an anime nerd. The coloring kinda remind you of the Akatsuki, right?" She ask, taking them in. The Kittens are all staring at her. She stares back.

"You kitties Never seen a black woman? Kathryn these cats are weird."

"Yeah. True, bit if I find the person who did this Lord-Jashin will be very proud of my work..." I giggle a little, and don't notice that the temperature in the room drop around 10 degrees. The silver kitten looked up at me curiously, while the rest seemed to stiffen a little.

"Once again, just make sure you get rid of the evidence. I don't want the cops up mine, or your ass. Where do you PUT all of your dead bodies from your sacrifices anyway?"

"I put them in a hole and burn them," I say cheerfully, smiling away.

"Why do I even ask..." She replies, sweat-dropping.

"On to naming bitches!" I yell, throwing my arms up, watching happily as the little orange and black kitten that was so cute erliers start runing in circles, chasing it's little tail.

I pick up the silver one who clawed me earlier. "I dub thee Bastard Child. Bastard for short. I honestly don't care about your gender. Your new back story is that your mom fucked another man and had you. She liked your imaginary sister more and threw you in the trash." I say this with a deadpan expression, holding Bastard by his scruff.

"What the hell Kathryn!?" Sydni Exclaims, laughing at my choice of naming. The kitten looks mortified and angry, and a large blue kitten seems like it's snickering.

Sydni then proceeds to pick up the brown cat with odd stitch-like stripes running over it's body. "This just looks like a stitch. I could name him La-la loopsy..." She says this while snickering at the cat's first display of emotion while inside the house.

"DO IT SYDNER!" I yell, smiling and being overly eccentric as always.

Next I pick up what looks to be the only female. The kitten almost... blushes? At being checked. "I just feel she should Origami..." I tell to Sydni, she's just over there hugging La-La-Loopsy over there to her chest, stroking him. The cat doesn't look particularly happy, but you can tell he's enjoying her ministrations.

"Do it. You're pretty good at origami too. You should make a paper flower then attach it to a rubber-band and put it on her tail. Would be cute, She says, disconnected, staring at a Pure black cat with beautiful crimson eyes.

Origami looks very happy with her name.

"Your turn Sydner. Take your next cat."

"I want that black one... I'm naming him Hēisè." She says after checking him. No reaction. It means black in traditional Chinese."

"Ooh... Fancy..." I say, winking at her.

"Be quiet."

"You know you love me."

"In your dreams."

"Anyway, I'm Taking my next cat." I pick up One of the two dull red kitties. I then check once again the gender. Male. The kitten gives no reaction, "You seem very bored." The cat proceeds to role it's eyes. "Well fuck you too bitch. I dub thee Sarcasm. Your back story is now that your parents were bad-ass ninja cats. But then one day they died. Your Grandma then did her best to try and make you happy. Even going so far as to show you her hobby and life work. You then developed the beautiful skill of sarcasm. But then you left and ended up in that box."

The cat's eyes widened at my story, then narrowed.

"Geese. Your silent at least, but Your eyes make it look like you're bitching..." I say sarcastically, sending my death glare at it. The same glare I use to trap people in their tracks when I'm pissed.

"..."

"Damn. Not even a meow. This cat is good." I say, genuinely surprised. Sydni then proceeds to pick up the large blue cat that has been snickering the entire time.

"I've seen you snickering over there. It's your turn now bitch." She says, checking it. It stills, Ceasing all snickering, and just going black.

"Yup. It's got a dick. What I expected anyway. I dub thee jaws, after that old shark from the movie.

"Real original Sydner. Good job." I say, clapping.

"My turn bitches!" I pick up a blonde cat with blue eyes. "You're a guy... But I'm just going to name you Brittney..." I say, slowly putting him down.

Sydni then picks of a perfectly split black and white cat.

"Bi-racial." She says, putting him down.

"Ooooooohhhhhh!" I yell, "Best name yet!" I then proceed to pick up the little cutie.

"Lollipop. Because I can't think of any other names." He then proceeds to lick my nose happily. "Aww! So cute!" I squee, snuggling him into my cleavage. Bastard child glares at him jealously.

"I'm watching you over there Bastard. AND WHY DOES A CAT EVEN GIVE JEALOUS GLARES?!"

Sydni then picks of the last kitten of the bunch. He is dull red and has strange ringed purple eyes. "Kathryn... I am really hating these cat's previous owners right now. This one I think has in Rinnegan contacts... I sub thee Sama-Sama. Don't ask why, just go with it." She says kindly, stroking him softly. The cat stiffens, and makes to get out of her grasp. She let's him go.

"Anywho, Jashin-Sama will most likely be angry that I haven't gotten him any sacrifices in a while... I hate the cops... They're catching on about all these disappearances. I'll have to at least try tomorrow. It's time for bed Sydni. I'm guessing you already ate, And I don't eat dinner, so let's just go." We Both scoop up our 'Kittens' and proceed to our bedrooms. Little did we know that these 10 cats would change our lives for better, or for worse.


	2. Chapter 2:

**Bold = akatsuki kitten talk** normal in quotes = Kathryn and Sydni. (I did it. I conformed to the need for fanfiction authors to explain every damn thing because all readers are airheads apparently)

* * *

 **Third person**

That next morning, both of the girls had disappeared, after putting on the same clothing they had on yesterday, (They had washed it of course) they left the apartment they all were in to do whatever they were doing. They apparently were at a school for civilians, but civilians are supposed to graduate at 15... They were in a different world, so it was expected for there to be differences...

The Akatsuki were all gathered in the main room, discussing what they had all found out.

 ** _Last Night_**

 _The kittens were split up between their respective 'owners' and were picked up and taken to the girls' room. The entire organization was shocked There was merchandise relating to the Akatsuki EVERYWHERE. Figurines of each member sat on her shelves, along with plushies of the Nine-tails and One-tails jinchuriki. Another disturbing factor... There was a life-size cutout of **Hidan**_ _of all people, covered in blood, with his scythe shouldered behind him. On her dresser, there was a set of each members' rings, and a foam version of Hidan's scythe leaning against one of the walls. There were posters of all of the Akatsuki members posted on her walls, and many MANY Hidan related items. There was even a jashinist Pendant hanging from the top of the window! WHy she wasn't wearing it though, Hidan could not understand. Needless to say, the Jashinist was having a very massive ego boost. On the other hand, there were redeeming factors to it, as there were touches of Sydni in it as well. The four walls of the room alternated between Black and pastel green. Sydni's dresser was relatively clear, aside from a Jewelry box that Kakuzu would be sure to check for valuables, and an instrument case. For what however, the kittens did not know. The only thing  
_

 _ **Present** **time**_

The Akatsuki were thoroughly creeped out, well... All except Hidan.

 **We need to figure out how these girls know of us, and exactly how much they know.** Pain's Mind message could be heard by all of the other kitties, and orders were sent around to all of them. An investigation would begin while the girls still thought of them as their pets. As it seemed, they would have plenty of time.

 _ **hours later**_

The girls came home together, with Kathryn holding grocery bags. The banter between them had already started, and the kittens ears were spared no quarter.

"Why did you have to spend 20 minutes at the Asian market... Did we REALLY need that specific brand of dango mix?" At Sydni's words, Itachi's ears perked up.

"Yes! This is the only one I know of where the dough doesn't flip out if you add sugar! Besides, you only care if it tastes good. HOW DO YOU THINK YOUR DANGO IS TASTELESS AND MINE ISN'T?" Kathryn was very logical, even if she was random and loud.

"Point taken... Just get started on my dinner. I'll set up the liter boxes. I STILL insist that we not condemn these cats to store-bought dry food until we can find some wet food for cheep."

"I swear Sydner... Our roles have totally reversed. Back in middle school I was the miser and your money burnt holes in your pockets!" Kathryn laughed out, while she moved around the kitchen.

"No... You're still stingy. You've just gotten better about it."

"... Fuck you too."

"Kathryn you shouldn't do din-din yet. It's too early."

"FINALLY! I need my PC time."

"Stay away from the bad fanfics, don't scar the kittens with your singing, don't scar ME with your singing."

Kathryn's face went into a much practiced pout, but it uickly left her face as a dark smile replaced it.

"I might just go for Dead Girl Walking, and NOT the reprise..."

"On second thought, scar us all. Even if the lyrics suck and are weird, holy fuck you sing that damn song well..."

"I knew you'd come around~~"

"Only because that's a song you do well..."

"And it describes your steamy fantasies of J.D. once you saw the musical~~"

"THAT ACTOR WAS ATTRACTIVE, I'M STILL JEALOUS OF VERONICA, J.D. IS EVIL AF, AND STOP FUCKING BRINGING THAT UP!"

"Yeah sure. His story was crushing though."

"How did we go from you singing the best song in a musical from over 20 years ago aside from Candy Store?"

"Hell if I knew."

"Let's just go into that measly thing we call the music room that was really supposed to be my bedroom but you decided we needed a soundproof room for various purposes totally not involving music and the slightest bit of murder..."

* * *

The kitties followed the girls into the room across the hall from Kathryn and Sydni's shared room, and were baffled by the items in it. On one side of the room, there seemed to be shinais, a kusarigama on the wall, along with a large mat on the floor. Presumably for training. These girls were certainly not as helpless as civilians...

On the other side however, there were a number of devices none of the Akatsuki could recognize. There were two big black boxes with circles in them covered by a thin black mesh. Kathryn walked over to a device the kittens had learned was called a 'laptop', for Kathryn had been on it nearly all night, sometimes quietly grumbling about her borderline insomnia.

Kathryn began rapidly typing on the keyboard, pulling up to a page on the device with letters they could not recognize. It was strange, they could understand them, but their written language was still a mystery.

"Sydni, you're not half bad yourself, and plus it's boring singing alone."

"Ahhh fucking fine. We're both doing Veronica's part though, no fucking way am I singing as the evil Emo Bastard."

"I'm still sad that even after all these years you haven't forgiven poor J.D. even after 'I am Damaged."

"I never forgive..."

"Yeah yeah... Let's just start this shit. I'm in a Candy store mood after this."

At the word candy. Tobi perked up a bit, but a condescending hiss from Deidara had him normal again, if not drooping.

This world's strange music began playing LOUDLY from those strange black boxes, and the girls began to sing.

"The demon queen of High-school has decreed it."

" She says Monday 8 AM I will be deleted"

"They'll hunt me down in study hall"

"stuff and mount me on the wall."

"30 hours to live how shall I spend them?"

The girls continued with their song, so far it was relativly normal, well as normal as it could get with this strange music... But then...

"I'LL SPEND THESE 30 HOURS GETTIN' FREAKKAAAAAAAYYYY! Yeah!" The both sang freely.

 **I now see where the dark skinned girl's concerns about the lyrics come from, un.**

"I need it hard, I'm a dead girl walking! I'm in yer' yard, I'm a dead girl Walking!"

 **Not creepy at all...** came The miser's gruff statement, surprising all the kittens from his unexpected commentary.

"Before they punch my clock, I'm snappin' off your window lock! Got no time to knock, I'm a dead girl walking..."

The voice of who the kittens could only assume was J.D. came through the black box, and the girls responded with the song lyrics to the voice streaming from the box, and looked like they were having fun doing it. That was when the girls passed the second slow part to the song, and the song picked up to an extremely intense pace, and they watched and listened as the two girls soared into their respective octaves, and sang over the man's voice in the song. It was then that for the first time since they came there, the Akatsuki could sense chakra. It came from the girls, and it moved around the room as the girls sang, and it was strange. They hadn't sensed it before, but now that the girls were singing like this, it came out.

 **This could be used for our benefit. For the forseeable future, we shall keep a close eye on these girls. Hidan, Kakuzu, you will watch Kathryn. Itachi, Kisame, Sydni. Act like a normal cat, and try not to reveal our intelligence. Kakuzu, keep Hidan in line.**

 **Hai Leader-Sama,** came Kakuzu's reply of confirmation.

 **This will be interesting, from what we've seen** Kisame grinned, looking up at the girls who seemed to be drawing to the end of the song.

"Get your ass in gear, make this whole town disappear!"

"Slap me, pull my hair, touch me there there and there. No more talking! LOVE THIS DEAD GIRL WALKING!"

"Love this dead girl walking! Love this dead girl! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! YEEEEEAAAAAAHHH!"

The chakra faded from the air, and the girls began chattering again, Kathryn beginning to rant about having to go to something called a college party, and that even though it was funny to watch other get drunk, and _hello? Free alcohol?_ Hidan meowed in agreement to that, causing Kathryn to glace at him and use that as proof that free alcohol is best alcohol.

"The party is next Saturday, and apparently all the skanks are gonna' be there. Can't wait to see how they act when they get smashed! I'll have some good blackmail materiel as well!"

 **I like this Bitch.** Yes Hidan. We do like her.

With plans being made, and a party for Kathryn on the horizon, the girls only could have imagined what was coming next in their life.


	3. Chapter 3

"Sydni! Did you steal my black flower earrings!?"

"They're in my bathroom drawer!"

"Thanks!"

Kathryn was getting ready to go to the party, so basically she put on ripped skinny jeans and a sequined tank-top. Black High-top converse because heels are the devil's spawn, along with Women's under-wear.

She had on no makeup. Why? Because shes lazy. Thats why.

"I'm going. I'll be back around twelve, because Amanda is rich, she is cheap AF, and she won't have the good alcohol. Therefore, its useless being there for longer than needed. See ya bitch." And with that, she walked out, slinging her keys around her finger.

In Sydni's mind, she knew this would not end well. Kathryn hated everyone except a select few people from all the schools she had been to, and most had disliked her becaus3 of her fuck-it personality. Her mental state had suffered greatly because of that...

Kathryn arived at a large house with a colonial style wraparound porch. The door was open and music could be heard from down the street. She walked in the door, and was greeted by the heavy sent of alcohol. fighting the feeling of dread, she proceeded to ignore everyone and go to the kitchen to get a solo cup of poison for the liver. She stayed there incognito forabout an hour until the owner of the large house appeared before her. Ginger locks pulled back in a basic bun, and dramatic makeup, Amanda Gettz smirked evilly.

"Why Kathryn! Its not like you to come unannounced! You didn't even say hello!" Her ear grating voice had a devious lilt to it, and Kathryn mentallyprepared herself.

"Sorry, you looked busy eating the face off your twelth guy tonight."

"Exuse me? Do we need to have another chat about how many ways I can ruin you, AGAIN? Instead of being here and fighting a pointless battle, how about you go slit your wrists again! Maybe this time it will actually work, and we wont have to put up with you anymore!"

"Atleast I'm not blowing thousands of dollars on lyposuction!"

"And puking after every meal is any better? Last time I checked, emaciated wasn't attractive." Kathryn had nothing to say to that, accept a truly tactful 'Fuck you'. She could feel all the eyes on her. The room had gone silent save for the thumping of the music due to how loud they had gotten. She had to leave. She couldn't do it. Not again. _Not again._

Storming out, Kathryn heard Amanda's screeching laughter as she left the house. She burst into her car, and crumplrd into herself.

"Why the fuck do I even bother anymore...?" Kathryn said to herself, beginning to shake uncontrollably.

Her breathing picked up, and soon enough, she was hyperventilating. Lost in memories of the past, she began scratching at the slightly raised scars of old cuts on her wrists, leaving white scratch marks in her fingers' wake. Sitting there for 20 minutes, she eventually calmed down. _It wasn't as bad as last time._ her haze, she started the car, and drove to the one place nobody could judge her.

The abandoned dance studio downtown of where she lived had a laughably easy lock to pick. In the dark of night, nobody was in that part of town to see her break in, so without caution, she proceeded into the abandoned building.

reaching the center of the room, she breathed in the stagnant air, and took a position. The song came easily to her, and steps to a dance even easier. Holding back a river, and the sadness of not being there. The music she made, and the picture she painted with her movements filled the room. This dragged on for minutes, until the dream ended, and she woke up. The magic faded, and the exhausted girl returned to standing still. She sat down where she was, and just stopped. She stopped to think. She couldn't leave yet. She had Sydni to support, and 10 cats now. 10 cats with strangely human-like eyes. Kathryn then pulled herself together, and walked out of the studio, and locked the door behind her. The car was cold, and the time had dragged on while she was in there.

She drove towards her shared apartment, and if she stopped for a donut along the way, who could blame her?

Maybe Sydni. She was an hour late at this point...

Maybe nor Sydni. When Kathryn returned home to was greeted witj quite the sight. Sydni was asleep. On the couch. Under a mountain of kittens. It was adorable. Her normally furrowed brow was smoothed out, her expression was soft. Nobody would know that Kathryn slipped a pillow underneath her so she wouldnt ache in the morning. Nobody would know the events of that night in the studio save for her.

She stripped and flopped into bed, letting sleep claim her.

 **Oh hi! _PlEASE DON'T SHOOT ME I'M SO SORRY. I HAVEN'T BEEN IN THE BEAT PLACE RECENTLY OMG IM SO SORRY._ Okay. I know its been a long titime, and I apologize for that. Don't worry! I'm not done just yet! I hope in the future I can update sooner, and I promise I'll try my best to make it happen.**

 **Question: Favorite Akatsuki member?**

 **My answer: Konan. She's so pretty and loyal and devoted!!! I also have a soft spot for Kakuzu. He and I would get along great when it comes to money. :P See you next time!~**


End file.
